Time to Dance
by 39cluesgal
Summary: Some people do horrible things for revenge. Danielle was the only one he ever loved. Those Cahills were going DOWN.


**Hello, my lovely strangers, friends, and loyal readers. I just recently changed my pen name, so you might recognize me as 39cluesgal.:)**

**Anyway, I do not own Time to Dance by Panic! at the Disco, or the 39 Clues. **

**Without further ado, because ados are just stupid, I present you with my story. **

.panic.

Joseph Campell knew about his Vesper heritage. He chose to ignore it of course. He also knew that his fiancée was a Cahill, but they both left their heritage. For love. She gave up the Clue hunt, and for him! Joseph knew she was the one. That's why he proposed to her.

So when his wedding was crashed by a Tomas agent with a shotgun, he knew something was wrong.

Especially when his fair Danielle was shot.

_Well she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor just for the attention, cause that's just ridiculously odd._

"Somebody _help her_!" he yelled. Someone called 911.

The agent made his way towards her.

_Well she sure is gonna get it, here's the setting, fashion magazines line the walls now, the walls line the bullet holes._

The gruff Tomas agent shot all around the church. All the people ducked. Joseph still made his way to Danielle. He held her hand and tried to stop her bleeding. Some idiot in the back was throwing magazines in the air to distract the agent.

Joseph started to sob.

_Have some composure, where is your posture, oh no no. You're pulling the trigger, you're pulling the trigger all wrong. Have some composure, where is your posture, oh no no. You're pulling the trigger, you're pulling the trigger all wrong._

Joseph protectively stood in front of his lovely, bloody, silent bride.

"What do you want, you slouchy, insolent bear loving jerk?" he spat, trying to come up with something sustainable.

"I'm pulling the trigger. Move."

Joseph did not move though.

_Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention._

"What do you want, I'll give you anything!"

_Give me envy, give me malice, baby give me a break. _

"Give me a break."

Joseph saw the evil in the agent's eyes.

_When I say shotgun, you say wedding, shotgun, wedding, shotgun, wedding._

"But it's my wedding day."

The agent pointed to his gun. "Shotgun."

"Wedding."

"Shotgun."

"Wedding."

_She didn't choose this role. But she'll play it and make in sincere._

"Give me her clues."

"We aren't… we don't know any.." Joseph ruefully sighed. "She didn't choose this life!"

"But she'll play, and it better be sincere."

Danielle moaned. She let out a hoarse whisper. The agent leaned closer. "What?"

"Not… not with my dying breath."

_So you cry, you cry, give me a break._

Joseph started to cry. And cry. The agent kicked her lifeless body. "Give me a break."

_But if they believe it from the tears and the teeth right down to the blood at her feet._

Joseph loomed over his now dead fiancée as the agent stormed out. Someone called the police.

_Boys will be boys, hiding in estrogen, and wearing aubergine dreams. Give me a break._

Joseph stayed with her until the medics took her away. He had horrible dreams that night. Danielle bruised a horrible, aubergine color, all over in his mind.

_Have some composure, where is your posture, oh no no. You're pulling the trigger, pulling the trigger all wrong. Come on this screaming photo op, come on this screaming, this screaming, this screaming photo op. _

He didn't even get a wedding photo of his lovely, amazing wife. Another tear fell. And another. He wiped them away.

_Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention, give me envy, give me malice, baby give me a break._

Joseph thought about the Cahills. It was their fault. Their fault. And he would make them pay.

.panic.

Ten years later, Vesper One touched his finger to a picture in his wallet of his fair Danielle.

_When I say shotgun, you say wedding, shotgun wedding, shotgun wedding. _

He had just sent in some of his agents to get some information… _persuasively_… at a bonding of holy matrimony between…

He checked his list again.

A Madrigal, Amy Cahill, and a Lucian, Ian Kabra.

V1 snorted. Both their parents could use an awakening. Not that V4 would care about her son. But Arthur would mind. Oh well.

_Boys will be boys hiding in estrogen, and boys will be boys. Boys will be boys, hiding in estrogen, and wearing aubergine dreams._

Although he'd never admit it, Vesper One had been in love once upon a time. He was still hiding from his past, but sometimes, he still had dreams of _her, _aubergine purple, and lost, and dead.

.panic.

**Ack. Sorry I've been gone. My computer absolutely, like, died, and I've had some… personal, private things going on in my life. Anyway, I'll try to write next week, but the week after that I'm going to be a counselor at girl scout camp all week. **

**On the other topic, did you guys like it? Reviews make me happy:) **


End file.
